More Than Just a Wallflower
by Nordryd
Summary: **9th of the Cute, the Fluffy, and Romantic** Being one of the popular guys in school, you're confident you know everyone, until you bump into a girl whom you've never seen before. She says she's used to being forgotten by guys like you. Who is she? And why are you suddenly so interested in her? (Wallflower Blush Second Person Anon Fic)


"Oh my gosh! There he is! Your solo was _amazing!_"

"Dude, you _nailed_ that solo!"

"You're going to be famous one day!"

"There he is! Aaaaah!"

"He's _so_ _hot!_"

You walk through the halls with bravado. It was difficult to get to the band room for rehearsal You were usually a familiar face to everyone, being in one of the best bands at school with Flash Sentry and Brawly Beats, but now you were getting smothered in compliments for your performance. Flash and Brawly allowed you to do a solo as part of their set, and you had everyone on their knees by the end of it. It was so good, that you managed to win first place for your band. Now it was like you were a celebrity in school.

You look around and see girls giggling as you look at them. Some of the shyer girls turn away and hide behind their hair. It was oddly cute, especially when you wink at them and they almost faint.

It was a great change of pace, considering Flash or Brawly usually got all the attention, being the lead guitarist and drummer respectively. Not that you weren't popular yourself, but it felt like you were riding Flash's and Brawly's coattails, getting significantly less attention than them.

Not anymore, though.

The attention was getting a little overwhelming, so you, Brawly, and Flash find a spot in the corner of the hall with some lockers. As you situate yourself with your friends, you can hear the murmuring of your name as classmates pass by. You can hear some people pointing you out as they walk by and some saying hi.

"Man, _everyone's_ talking about you," Flash says.

"Can you blame them?" Brawly says. "He _killed_ it at the showcase!"

You shrug. "What can I say? I'm awesome."

"Hey, you surprised us, dude," Flash says. "Got us first place!"

"Pushed us ahead of the Rainbooms, even," Brawly said.

"Did you see all the girls? They were going crazy!" you say.

"Usually it's _us_ they're walking up to," Flash says. "Looks like the tables have turned."

"You might be able to snag yourself a girlfriend at this rate," Brawly says, patting you on the back. "I know you've been wanting one for a while now."

"Yeah, ever since… y'know… your _last_ one," Flash says.

"And the one before that…" Brawly says.

"You mean how they used me to get popular?" you say, to which Flash and Brawly nodded. "I don't know. I feel like I'd get the same kind of thing from any of them at this point."

Just then, two girls walk up and start smiling and playing with their hair.

"H-Hi!" they say, giggling. You give them a wink and a smile, making them almost faint before walking away again.

"You can get any girl you want at this point," Flash says.

"Yeah, bro," Brawly says. "Just take your pick!"

"I think I'm just going to wait for a girl who piques my interest, y'know?" you say. "Besides, I don't want to earn the reputation of hitting on every girl who comes up to me."

Flash and Brawly give an agreeing nod.

"Not a bad idea," Brawly says. "The right girl will probably just pop out at you."

"Right," you say. "I won't be able to stop thinking about her."

"I guess that's better than trying to flirt with every girl who comes up to you," Flash says.

Suddenly, a group of three girls walk up and do the same thing as the previous girls: smiling and playing with their hair and saying hello. You give them a wink as well, making them squeal before leaving and chattering.

Flash and Brawly just laugh.

"What about them?" Brawly asks.

"They were pretty cute," Flash says.

"Yeah… CHS has a lot of cute girls, that's for sure," you say. "But… none of them jumped out at me. Well, I guess they _physically_ did, but not in _that_ way."

"You're really going to be picky this time around, huh?" Flash says.

"You better believe it," you say. "I don't want another fleeting relationship. I really want to get serious with whomever I pick."

"Well, it shouldn't take too long," Flash says. "I think everyone in the school knows you now."

"I hope you're right," you say. "I've got lots of love to give!"

Brawly rolls his eyes. "Just don't get too cocky, alright?"

"Who's getting cocky?" you say. "I'll have you know, I'm a great boyfriend! I treated my exes like princesses when we were together!"

"Sure, man," Flash says. "Whatever you say."

"It's true!" you say. "Eh… it doesn't matter. Point is, I want to wait for the right girl. When I do, I'll treat _her_ like a princess, and it won't all be a waste."

"Well, you could pick basically anyone," Brawly says. "Like Flash said, I think everyone in the school knows you at this point."

You laugh, doing some people-watching as you keep talking with Flash and Brawly. Sure, you were among the more popular guys in school, but it was also kind of a curse when trying to find a girl, with so many coming up to you and saying hi. Canterlot High had a plethora of cute girls, but none of them seemed to stand out to you as anything special. You needed to be especially cautious to make sure the next person you picked wasn't trying to hitch a ride on your reputation. Not that _every_ girl here was that shallow, but it seemed like the ones you got involved with were.

"Alright, we should go and rehearse," Flash says. "We've gotta practice for the game on Friday."

"Oh, right! We're performing at halftime!" Brawly says.

"You guys go on ahead," you say. "I need to grab some stuff from my locker."

"You just want to milk more of the attention, don't you?" Brawly says, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… maybe…?" you say, making Flash and Brawly chuckle. "Hey, don't judge. I like getting attention for once."

Flash shrugs. "Whatever you say, bro. See you in a few."

You watch as Flash and Brawly walk away into the cluttered after-school halls. As they walk away, you get more and more girls walking up and saying hi. It felt more and more like you became a school celebrity overnight with every group that came up to you. Even some of the jocks that couldn't care less about musicians came up and gave kudos. You were already one of the more well-known kids before the musical showcase, but it was even more so now. You were a popular kid, and you've never felt more confident.

After a few minutes, you decide it's time to pause basking in all the glory and actually head to your locker so you can rendezvous with Flash and Brawly. You start walking…

_OOF!_

An impact sends you falling back on the ground, landing on your backside. You can hear papers being scattered around as you fall, as well as a feminine-sounding grunt as the person you bumped into fell too.

"Ow!" you cry. "Argh… sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was goi—"

You look at who you bumped into, and your eyes go wide. You figured it was a girl based on the feminine grunt you heard when you bumped into her, but you're shocked to see a completely unfamiliar face. You'd swear tooth and nail that you've _never_ seen this girl before. She was rather petite with long, somewhat unkempt green hair reaching all the way down to her lower back with bangs parted to her left. Her skin was a light, cool green color, matching her hair. Her big eyes were a light, milk chocolate brown color, complete with freckled cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a striped sweater, similar in color to her eyes, helping to bring them out, as well as bluish-gray leggings and black shoes.

She shook her head, looking back at you, rubbing the back of her head with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Excuse me…" she says, in a voice so soft that it was almost inaudible.

"Sorry…" you repeat. "I didn't see you."

"I was standing behind your friends the whole time you were talking," she says.

"Oh… I didn't notice," you say.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes or so," she says.

You feel yourself perk up, a smirk growing on your face. "Have you, now?" you say, standing up and slicking your hair to the side, leaning against the lockers as you introduce yourself. "Seems like everyone is vying for my attention today after my _dope_ solo at the musical showcase. I kind of nailed it, if I do say so myself. Won first prize for my band and everything. Pretty sweet, huh?" you say with a wink.

She just rolls her eyes. "You're standing in front of my locker…"

"Oh…" you say, feeling all the confidence inside you instantly dissolve. "Um… s-sorry…"

You stand aside as she gathers up her scattered papers. She leers at you, giving you chills, as she dials in her combination.

"So…" you say, leaning on the lockers next to her again, gathering up any shred of fortitude you had left. Maybe you could lighten the mood? "What's your name?"

She gives you a puzzled look. "I'm Wallflower Blush…?"

"Nice to meet you, Wallflower!" you say.

"We met in chemistry…?" Wallflower says, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… we did?" you ask, feeling your face heating up more, contrasting how cold her gaze was growing.

"We were lab partners for that entire semester," she says, looking rather vexed.

You bite your lip, rubbing the back of your head, and feeling your cheeks blushing hard.

"Uh… um… hm…" you stammer, trying to think of _anything_ to say to make this less awkward.

Wallflower lets out a long sigh as she put stuff away in her locker. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?" you ask.

Wallflower shook her head, shutting her locker. "It doesn't matter. You won't remember me after today anyways."

"What? That's not true," you say. "I like to think I know everyone at this school."

"Well, you clearly didn't remember me from literally _last semester_," Wallflower says. "I bet you _also_ didn't know that we've been sitting next to each other in pre-calculus either. Y'know… _this_ semester?"

You try to retort, but you can feel your heart practically stop as no words come out. Your mouth just hangs open as if you're about to speak, but you remain silent. You almost have a minor panic attack inside. This _never_ happens. She keeps staring at you with those ice-cold eyes. Why can't you say anything? It's like you suddenly became mute.

Wallflower's face turns solemn, sighing and looking down at the ground.

"Thanks for proving my point," Wallflower says before walking away.

Your gaze is fixated on her the entire time as she exits the school. By this point, the halls had cleared out a bit, so it was easier to spot individual people. Your stare never wavers as she walks outside, her head hanging low.

"Wallflower Blush…" you mumble.

Off to the side, you hear girls sitting on the bench and looking at you, giggling. They wave as you look over, but you find that all the confidence and bravado you had a few minutes ago was completely sapped away. You can only manage a small wave and an awkward smile, which nevertheless seemed to make the girls giddy. Having the power to do that still made you feel good… but not as good as it did earlier.

Suddenly your phone buzzes. You check to see a text from Brawly, asking where you are. You seem to have forgotten why you separated from them in the first place. Not wanting to keep Flash and Brawly waiting any longer, you make haste to your locker.

As you walk, there's only one thing in your mind. Wallflower. Wallflower Blush. You were almost certain that you knew everyone at this school on a first-name basis. How did Wallflower slip through the cracks? How could you have forgotten her, especially if you interacted with her as much as she claims? How was she able to instantaneously make all your confidence vanish? You _never_ stammer the way you did with her. You were usually a bold person, willing to talk to anyone. But Wallflower… she destroyed that swagger in just a few sentences. No girl has ever been that cold to you. You were quite a smooth operator, able to make any girl have a crush on you with a snap of a finger. You'd be at parties, and have girls coming up and talking to you all the time. They always had an affectionate look in their eye, which just added to your pride. You could make a girl squeal just from winking at her.

Wallflower Blush, though… she didn't fall for any of it. Nothing worked on her. You couldn't recover the conversation no matter what you did. How could you? After being called out like that, how could you possibly defend yourself?

You gather what you needed from your locker and start briskly walking towards the band room, all while you still can't stop thinking about Wallflower. The way her leering chilled you to the bone… the sadness in here eyes as she left… why was this bothering you so much? Just like Flash and Brawly said, there were plenty of cute girls at CHS who would be head over heels for you after your performance. Many have already said hello to you today… giggling… smiling… blushing… but all you can think about is Wallflower Blush.

Wallflower Blush… Wallflower Blush… her name resonating in your head like a mantra as you arrived at the band room.

* * *

Wallflower Blush… Wallflower Blush…

Even on this brand new day, that name still was still resonating in your head as you went about your business. Only now, the confidence you usually radiated was seemingly gone as you just stared at the ground… thinking…

Wallflower…

You managed to remember her saying she sat next to you in math, and to your astonishment you _did_ see her. She was right there next to you, just like she said. But she never looked your way. She just looked… sad. Normally you can easily start a conversation with anyone, but when you saw her… suddenly you lost the ability to speak. It was like you were… nervous.

Why was she so prevalent in your thoughts? It was the question that plagued your mind. And why were you nervous? You're _never_ nervous…

"Hey, bro. You alright?"

You snap out of your thoughts and look up to see Brawly and Flash looking at you curiously. You didn't even realize that the day was already over, blinded by the haze of your thoughts. Have you been on autopilot this whole time and subconsciously walked into the practice room without so much as a glance?

"Wh-What?" you stammer. "Um… yeah!" You try to fake some confidence, hoping they won't notice. "Why wouldn't I be? I've gotten compliments left and right even two days after the showcase, we've got another performance this Friday… what's not to be alright about?"

You nervously laugh as Flash and Brawly eye you down, clearly not convinced.

"You've been seriously quiet all day," Flash says. "We've gotten questions from a lot of people asking about you."

"You usually can't _stop_ talking," Brawly says. "Did something happen."

"No! Nothing happened!" you say. "Just a normal day, y'know?"

Flash shook his head. "Something's going on."

"Tell us what's up," Brawly says.

You purse your lips. They've been your friends for a while and can see right through you. You sigh and rub the back of your head.

"Fine," you say. "Guys… I met a girl yesterday."

Flash and Brawly seem to light up.

"See? We told you you'd get a girl just like that!" Brawly says. "And right after we left, too!"

"Well… it's not like that," you say. "You see… I don't think she likes me."

"Wait… seriously?" Brawly asks.

"Did you do anything to offend her?" Flash asks, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know anyone disliked you."

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point, I guess," you say. "And I don't _think_ I did. At least… not intentionally."

"Wait… what's her name?" Flash asks. "Who is she, exactly?"

"A cheerleader? Dance team? Choir? Band?" Brawly asks.

You purse your lips. "Um… either guys know a girl named Wallflower Blush?"

Flash and Brawly look at each other and shrug with confused expressions, shaking their heads.

"Never heard of her," Flash says.

"Is she new?" Brawly asks.

You shake your head. "Apparently, we were lab partners in chemistry. She also sits right next to me in pre-calc. I saw her today."

"Huh… weird…" Flash says. "I thought we could put everyone's face to a name here."

"Same," Brawly says. "Well… is she cute?"

You shrug, feeling your face heat up. "Kind of, yeah."

"Well… what do you mean you unintentionally offended her?" Flash asks.

"I guess she was mad for me not noticing her or something?" you say. "When you guys left yesterday, I accidentally bumped into her. Really quiet girl. She said she was trying to get my attention. When I didn't recognize her, I thought I'd do some… _magic_… y'know? But she immediately gave me the iciest look I've ever seen and told me the only reason she was trying to get my attention was because… well… I was standing in front of her locker."

Immediately, Flash and Brawly stifled a laugh. You look and furl your eyebrows as they try to not laugh.

"Standing in front of her locker?" Flash says. "How embarrassing!"

"Also… 'magic'?" Brawly comments. "I mean, yeah they _do_ seem to like it when you wink and stuff but… ugh… don't call it magic."

"Don't hate!" you retort. "It's what I do! It works, doesn't it? Anyways… I'm not done yet." They try to stifle their laughter, and eventually calm down, allowing you to have the floor again. "_Anyways_, I tried asking her name, and she said we met before. She said something about being chemistry partners last semester? She also said she sits next to me in pre-calc. And I saw her there today!"

"So… she's a stalker?" Flash says.

"No, I just… forgot about her," you say. Suddenly, your heart felt heavy. "I asked her what was up, and she said it wouldn't matter because I'd forget about her the next day. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just stammered like an idiot for a bit before she left."

"Well… you obviously _haven't_ forgotten about her," Flash says.

"You stammered?" Brawly asks. "You _never_ stammer."

"I know!" you say. "I don't know what came over me!"

Flash raises his eyebrow, smirking. "Is _she_ why you've been so quiet today? Have you been thinking about her?"

You feel your cheeks get warmer, rubbing the back of your head. "Yeah… I have."

"Well, bro," Brawly says. "She sounds like a lost cause to me. There's plenty of other girls here who _do_ like you, y'know?"

"But that's the thing!" you say. "I know that. And yet… I can't stop thinking about her."

"Wait… what was her name again?" Brawly asks.

"Wallflower Blush," you say. "Did you guys already forget?" They just shrug. "Whatever. In either case… I guess I was just shocked at how cold she was. And when she walked away, she looked so sad. I felt bad. I tried talking to her today in pre-calc, but it was like I became mute or something. I couldn't say anything. She never even looked my way…"

Brawly and Flash smirked, with Flash shaking his head.

"I swear, dude. You're a mess sometimes," Flash says.

"What are you talking about?" you ask.

"Figures the girl you like is also the one girl in school who doesn't like you back," Brawly says.

"What? You think I have a _crush_ on her?" you ask.

"Dude… it's so obvious," Flash says. Brawly nodded in agreement.

"You guys are crazy," you say. "Why would I fall for someone so quiet and cold?"

"You wouldn't believe yourself either if you saw how red your face was," Brawly says, making Flash chuckle.

You grunt, clenching your teeth as your nerves began acting up. He couldn't deny how hot his face felt right now.

"Well, anyways, we need someone to take our photo down to the Yearbook Committee. Maybe you can do it and get your thoughts organized, huh?" Flash says, texting you the picture taken of the band with your first-place trophy.

"I guess that's not a bad idea," you say. "Be right back."

You walk out, heading to the Yearbook Committee's room. You can't help but feel the embarrassment creeping up on you. As much as you tried to push it down while in front of Flash and Brawly, you couldn't keep it contained forever.

There was no way it was a crush… right? You're just curious about her. That's all. Right?

Upon reaching the Yearbook Committee's room, you can see none of the members inside. Their president, Sunset Shimmer, was nowhere to be seen. Walking in, there's nobody.

"Hmm… I guess I missed them," you say.

"Not everyone is gone, y'know," a voice says.

You flinch, glancing in the corner just to the side of the door. An area of the room you completely glossed over. And sitting at a computer was…

"…Wallflower?" you say.

Her expression suddenly changes from looking irritated to something… softer. Her eyes go wide. Her cold eyes seemed to warm up as she stares at you, as if in shock.

"That's your name, right?" you ask.

"Um… yeah, it is," Wallflower says. "I'm just surprised you remembered."

"Of course," you say. "Why wouldn't I? Like I said yesterday, I wanna think I know everyone here."

Immediately her expression turned icier. "Well, we _did_ meet for basically the third time yesterday. Honestly, I'm shocked you even recognize me."

You can feel the weight of your heart increasing. Also, it feels like you might have a small case of arrythmia.

"A-Anyways…" you stammer. "Is Sunset Shimmer here?"

Wallflower sighs. "You just missed her… and everyone else."

"Damn…" you say. "Well… what are you still doing here? Finishing up some work?"

Wallflower's expression turned sorrowful. "I am _now_. They just kind of… forgot about me."

"Oh…" you say. "Um… I'm sorry?"

Wallflower pursed her lips. "I'm used to it."

"Used to what?" you ask.

"Why do you care?" she asks, leering at you. "You didn't even see me in here until I said something."

What was happening to you right now? You've never felt so nervous in your life. You could feel your palms sweating as her icy eyes stared you down. You can feel your heart beating faster as well. What was this girl doing to you?

You try to reassert yourself with a grunt, standing firm and looking right back at her.

"I'm curious," you say. "Really. I want to know. What are you so used to that you're willing to let your fellow club members walk out on you?"

The ice in Wallflower's eyes appears to melt. Her expression softens, becoming more melancholy as she looked at her computer screen. Displayed was a picture of a garden. A very beautiful, well-kept garden. With a sigh, she looked down at the ground with a thousand-yard stare.

"Do you know what it's like to be… invisible?" Wallflower says.

"Invisible?" you ask.

Wallflower nods. "Like… if I died today… would anyone miss me? Or even know I was gone? Or… even here to begin with?"

Your eyes widen. "That's… kind of a dark question."

"Well… it's how I feel," Wallflower says. "It's like I don't matter. Always alone… always forgotten… never given a chance to shine… never even acknowledged for existing… I guess you wouldn't know. Must be nice to have everyone always clamoring for your attention."

You bite your lip, rubbing the back of your neck. "I mean… you're not wrong."

Wallflower sighs. "I figured as much. Me? I'm just a speck of dust people brush off their shoulder. I introduce myself, and they forget me the next day. I don't fit in anywhere. Nobody wants to talk to me. No matter what I do… I'm ignored. Alone. Forgotten. Invisible. Have you ever felt so helplessly lonely?"

You feel tension in your heart as you study Wallflower's face. You can see the pain in her eyes as tears begin welling up. Her lips seem to be quivering as she holds herself in her arms. She looked like a helpless, neglected puppy, and you felt a sudden urge to give her a hug.

"No… I've never felt that way…" you say.

"Lucky you," Wallflower says, sniffling as a tear trickles down her cheek. "I mean… I know I'm quiet… but am I _that_ hard to talk to? I'm used to being alone, but it still hurts more than I can bear sometimes, especially when I see everyone in school in their own special cliques… feeling like they belong somewhere. I'd give anything for a chance to… _exist_. A chance to show everyone that I'm more than just… well… a wallflower."

More tears run down her cheeks, paired with sniffles. You grab a nearby box of tissues and hand it to her.

"Th-Thanks," she says, wiping her cheeks and blowing her nose. "Oh gosh… I'm such a mess. I'm sorry."

Wallflower buries her face in her hands, her tears turning into full-blown crying. You can feel your heart ripping at the seams watching her break down like this. Suddenly, the cold girl you thought you knew seemed to innocent and vulnerable. You purse your lips. This can't go on.

Without a second thought, you pull a chair up next to her and begin rubbing her back. She squeaks, glancing back at you, immediately making you recoil. Her eyes are bloodshot, and her face red and irritated from the stream of tears.

"Sorry… you just looked like you needed—"

Wallflower suddenly jumps into your arms and starts practically bawling. You sit there stunned for a moment, your heart pounding against your ribcage as she holds you tightly. Her embrace is surprisingly warm and soothing, despite the waterfall of tears chilling your neck and shoulder. Once you recovered from the shock of Wallflower hugging you, you smiled and returned the favor. It's hard to not get misty-eyed yourself. Your Achilles heel has always been girls crying. It just made your heart sting so much to see someone reduced to tears from being so sad.

You hold Wallflower tightly as she cried in your arms. You begin rubbing her back, trying to comfort her as much as you can. As you do so, you feel your senses being graced by a brilliant aroma. A scent of flowers and fresh water. You lean your nose into her hair and subtly take a sniff. Immediately your nose was flooded with the intoxicating scent, making you shudder. It was unlike anything you've ever smelled before. Not to mention, as you rubbed her back, her hair lightly brushed your hand. It felt so soft… like a blanket.

Wallflower calmed down and pulled back, staring at you for a few moments before looking down and realizing she was in your lap. She gasped and immediately backed away to her own chair.

"I-I'm sorry," she says, holding her hands in her lap, looking down at the ground. Her cheeks are noticeably red.

"It's okay," you say. "Are you better?"

Wallflower nods. "I guess those feelings were just… simmering inside me."

You sigh as you study Wallflower. You wish you could understand how she felt. The unfathomable loneliness she must feel every single day, and the feeling of complete invisibility she described. But you can't. You've never come close to feeling that way. You've always had friends. You've always belonged.

How can you even begin to understand Wallflower's plight?

She's still staring at the ground, her cheeks bright red as she closes her eyes and brushes her hair with her fingers. You could feel the heat of your own face too. A hug from her was the last thing you were expecting. Even though she wasn't crying, she still looked completely broken.

What could you possibly say to make her feel better?

Your attention is drawn to the picture on her computer screen, and a smile grows on your face.

"Hey… what's up with that picture?" you ask.

"Huh?" she coos, breaking out of her trance. "What was that?"

"That picture," you say, pointing at her screen. "What is it? Is that your garden or something?"

Wallflower's eyes widen as a small smile grows on her face. Your breath is nearly taken away, your heart skipping a beat. Her smile… it's beautiful…

"Oh… well… yes. It _is_ my garden," Wallflower says. "Well, technically the school's garden. I'm the president of the Gardening Club."

"There's a gardening club?" you ask.

Wallflower nodded. "I founded it. I'm… also the only member."

"Oh…" you say, noticing her face becoming gloomier. "Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you."

"It's okay," Wallflower says. "You didn't know. I guess… nobody knows. I'm the only one who's ever been to the garden… or seen it… or even asked about it…"

You bite your lip, looking at the picture again. Oddly, after even feeling tense from reminding Wallflower how lonely she is, you feel quite soothed looking at the garden. Pristine, green grass surrounded by large trees, with large flowerbeds filled with life, painting the garden with color. There were even some vegetables growing in the lower right-hand corner of the picture. In the center was a tiered flowerbed with bright blue flowers topped with a fantastic red fern-like plant.

"Wallflower, that garden looks amazing," you say.

You can see hope filling Wallflower's eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," you say. "You did that all yourself?"

Wallflower giggled nervously, playing with her hair. "Yeah. That was all me. I had some seeds on hand and I really like gardening, so I figured why not cultivate it."

"Wow," you say. "You're really talented."

Wallflower's smile grows bigger, and her cheeks redder. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" you say. "What are those blue flowers in the center?"

"Those?" Wallflower says. "Those are Forget-me-Nots. It's my favorite flower. I love the blue color so much, I though it deserved a spot in the very center. There's something about the blue petals that's just so soothing." She leans on the desk, admiring the picture with a smile. "I love the garden. It's… all I have, really."

You can't help but smile at how Wallflower was smiling at her garden. It was sad to think it might really be all she has, but it was also cool to see her get so happy about something. She must be a very passionate gardener. Her talents definitely showed in that gem of a garden. Still hard to believe she did _all_ of that. Then again, she probably had nothing but spare time, which would allow her to accomplish a feat like that.

Time seems to slow down as you gaze at Wallflower. You never realized it before but… she was really pretty. However, it was a different kind of pretty. A variant that you weren't used to. You've dated plenty of girls who were pleasant on the outside, but selfish and rotten on the inside, using you just to bolster their reputation. But Wallflower… she was so genuine. The way she smiled at her garden… it showed off her true passion for gardening. There were no smoke and mirrors. This was sincerely Wallflower Blush. That inner purity made her radiate a kind of beauty that was so new to you. It felt like you were basking in sunlight. A day ago, she seemed like such an impenetrable, ice-cold wall of steel. Today, she was sweet, innocent, and honest.

As pretty as she was on the inside, her outer beauty couldn't be ignored either. In fact, they created synergy, amplifying each other and making Wallflower even prettier. Her hair was like soft green ferns, draping down like a waterfall. Its unkempt appearance actually added to how cute she looked. Her puppy-dog eyes were a beautiful shade of warm, chocolate brown. Her cheeks were like green sugarplums, adorned with the cutest freckles. Her figure was elegantly feminine and petite. But by far her best feature… her smile. After seeing her be annoyed and sad these past few days, her smile was like brilliant crepuscular rays piercing the atmosphere. Wallflower… was _beautiful_.

Catching you off guard, she glanced in your direction, immediately darting away when she made eye contact, hiding behind her hair. You can't help but blush. Seeing her act so shy was probably the cutest thing you've ever seen.

"Hey… um… I think I owe you an apology," you say.

"Huh? What for?" Wallflower asks, moving her hair to unhide her face. You can't help but smile at how adorable she looked partially hiding behind her hair, and at how red her cheeks looked.

"For being such a douchebag yesterday when you were just trying to get to your locker," you say.

Wallflower giggles. "It's okay. Is that how all the popular guys talk to girls?"

You purse your lips. "Some of us… including me. But maybe it was the wrong approach."

Wallflower smiled big, continuing to play with her hair. "Y'know… I didn't think a guy like you would be interested in the garden."

You smirk. "Well, I know _nothing_ about gardening, but even I have to acknowledge how impressive that is."

Wallflower's cheeks went even redder. "Thanks."

At that moment, your eyes lock with hers. She slowly allowed her hair to fall out of the way of her face, revealing just how much she was blushing. Her hands fall to her lap as she looks at you with a face so gorgeous it took your breath away. You feel heat rushing to your cheeks as you gaze into her warm, brown eyes. What was this feeling stirring in your heart? Why did you feel like you had arrythmia? Why did it feel like your heart was going to punch out of your chest?

And why did your lips ache so much?

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

You nearly fall out of your chair when your phone begins buzzing in your pocket. Snapping back to reality, you answer the phone without even bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?" you say.

"Dude! Where the hell are you?!"

"Flash?!" you say. "Shoot!"

"What are you doing?! It's been fourty minutes!"

"I'll be right there!" You hang up, placing your phone back in your pocket. "I'm so sorry, Wallflower. I completely forgot about rehearsal."

"Oh…" Wallflower says, her face turning melancholy. "Okay."

You immediately notice her getting sad and bite your lip.

"Hey, give me your phone really quick," you say.

"Huh?" Wallflower beckons. "Um… okay?"

She gives it to you, and you find her contact list, quickly adding yourself. You can't help but notice how empty her contacts are.

"Here," you say, handing her phone back. "You have my number now."

Her eyes went wide. "Wh-What?"

"If you need to talk to someone, just shoot me a text, alright," you say, giving her a wink. "You have a friend now."

Her face immediately went bright red, giggling. "Oh… um… wow. Thanks. And… thanks for comforting me. I-I really needed that."

"Anytime, Wallflower," you say. "And send me a quick text so I get your number as well. Okay, I need to go or Flash and Brawly are going to kill me, so bye!"

You wanted to give her one last hug goodbye, but you had no time. You were certain Flash and Brawly were going to chop your head off for wasting rehearsal time. But honestly… it didn't matter. All you could think about was Wallflower. Maybe you were in denial about it before, but now there was no doubt. You had a crush on Wallflower. A _huge_ crush.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket. You take it out and are delighted to see an unknown number. You open it up and see that's from Wallflower. You add her to your contacts and stash away your phone… but not before sending her the photo of the band for the yearbook. Y'know, the reason why you went to the Yearbook Committee room in the first place?

Arriving back at the band room, Flash and Brawly look _pissed_.

"What the hell were you doing, dude?!" Flash barks.

"We have only 10 minutes left!" Brawly shouts.

"Sorry! I got carried away with something!" you say.

"With what?" Flash asks.

"Uh… a girl?" you say.

"Really?" Brawly says. "Well, if she distracted you _that_ much, she must've piqued your interest, huh?"

"You can say that," you say, smirking.

"You should bring her to rehearsal tomorrow," Flash says. "That way you can rehearse and be with her at the same time."

You chuckle. "I think I can make that happen."

"Alright, let's stop wasting time," Flash says. "Let's get in as much rehearsal as we can. And you're buying Brawly and I dinner after this to make up."

"Fair enough," you say, slinging on your guitar and getting ready for a few minutes of crash-course rehearsal. All while thinking about Wallflower's smile.

* * *

Even though Flash and Brawly were about to murder you for wasting so much rehearsal time, it was worth it to be able to spend some quality time with Wallflower Blush. It wasn't what you expected to do when just innocently dropping off a yearbook photo for the committee, but you didn't argue at all. You got to find out just how cute and sweet Wallflower really is, and that was worth its weight in gold.

Just to reassure her that you didn't forget about her overnight, you shot her a good morning text when you woke up. She responded quite positively to it, which made you feel good, as if doing your good deed for the day. You also texted to see if she'd be interested in attending your rehearsal after school. To your joy, she agreed. You couldn't wait to introduce her to Brawly and Flash.

You agreed to wait by her locker after school so you could take her to the band room. As soon as the last bell rang, you rushed to her locker to meet her. She managed to beat you there, but she seemed quite happy to see you.

"Hey, Wallflower," you say.

"Hi," she says, immediately blushing. Gosh, she was cute when she blushed.

"Ready to go?" you say.

"I think so…?" she says. "I don't know… I'm not much of a people person… if you couldn't tell already."

"Don't worry," you say. "Flash and Brawly are great. They won't make fun of you or anything."

With a smile, you gesture for her to follow you. You arrive at the band room and enter with her.

"Hey, you're here! Come quick!" Flash says.

"What? Why?" you ask. You look to your side and notice the Rainbooms sitting in chairs situated in front of the band's setup. "Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"Flash said he wanted us to give feedback," Rainbow Dash says. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Although, you gave such a _stellar_ performance at the showcase last weekend!" Rarity says.

"We didn't stand a chance!" Applejack says.

"Your solo was wonderful!" Fluttershy says, smiling big. "You _all_ were wonderful!"

"Just super-duper!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Thanks!" you say, smiling big.

"I hope we can give you some valuable feedback!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"I hope so too!" you say. You turn towards Wallflower, who looked noticeably nervous. "Sorry, Wallflower. The introductions will have to wait."

"Oh… um… alright," Wallflower says. "That's fine, I suppose."

You give her a nod, gesturing for her to sit with the Rainbooms. You go up onstage and sling your guitar on, giving Wallflower a quick wink before you start your performance.

For the halftime show, instead of repeating what you guys did for the musical showcase, you decided to recycle songs you used to play to change things up a bit. You wouldn't get a solo, but that didn't really matter. It was just fun to perform with your best friends. It still drove everyone nuts when the band played… especially the girls. All the Rainbooms had big smiles on their faces, swaying and dancing in their seats to the music. Having such amazing support from other bands was great, especially such a talented group like the Rainbooms. Even though you were rivals, they were so amazingly supportive and helpful with improving you as a band that you sometimes forgot that you were competing against them. The girls were also just super friendly in their own individual right, too.

After your first half, Flash called for a break and went to talk to the girls. Meanwhile, Brawly called you over for a one-on-one.

"So… that green-haired girl," Brawly says. "I've never seen her before. Is that…"

"Wallflower Blush?" you say, glancing over. "Yep, that's her. She's pretty cute, huh?"

Brawly pursed his lips. "Yeah… I guess she is."

You raise your eyebrow. "You don't sound convinced."

"Honestly, dude… not to sound shallow or anything… but she's kind of average to me," Brawly says. "Especially considering how many girls are vying for your attention right now. I didn't even know she went to CHS."

"Really?" you say. "I mean… _I _think she's super cute."

"Sorry, bro," Brawly says. "Not saying you chose wrong or anything. Just wouldn't be _my_ first choice, y'know? Maybe she's not my type. What do you see in her? There must be something about her that made you miss ninety-percent of our rehearsal last night."

You chuckle, feeling yourself blush. "Well, that's the thing. Y'know how I said I would pick the girl who just jumped out at me? Well… she did. It took a couple days, but she really stands out. I don't think really anyone knows who she is. That's… kind of her problem. She feels really invisible and lonely. But you know what? It makes her genuine. That's all I want. I've dated girls who seemed pretty on the outside but were just selfish on the inside. Wallflower, though? She's just… pure. And… it makes her really pretty to me. You feel me?"

Brawly gave a nod. "Hmm… I can get behind that. Some of your exes… oof…"

"Yeah…" you say. "I think Wallflower is really something else. She does things to my heart that I've never felt before. I'm feeling lots of new things, and I think that's a good sign."

Brawly held out a fist. "Good for you, man. Hope it works out."

You return the fist bump, sharing a laugh.

"Alright, let's finish this up!" Flash says.

You get back into position and continue your set with Flash and Brawly. A few minutes later, the entire set is complete, and you're ready to receive your feedback. The biggest comment made was the fact that we seemed to be in our own world while we played, and we should glance at each other more to boost our synergy. Other than that, they just nitpicked, which was a good sign because it meant the core components of their performance were intact. The Rainbooms, after giving praise to you three, began filing out, and you began getting ready to go home.

"Dude, is that the girl?" Flash asks, putting his guitar away.

"The green-haired girl?" you ask, putting away your own instrument. "Yeah. She's cute, huh?"

"Yeah," he says. "But… is she okay?"

"Huh?" you look up and see Wallflower with her arms folded looking down at the ground. Your practically stops when you realize…

…you had completely forgotten to check on her.

"Shoot!" you cry, immediately running over to her.

"Wallflower? Are you okay?" you say. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you here alone!'

Wallflower doesn't look up, just staring forward as everyone around her—Flash, Brawly, and the Rainbooms—all get ready to leave.

"Like I said… I'm used to it," Wallflower says. She slowly looks up, and you're mortified to see the icy-cold leer again.

"Wallflower, I'm sorry," you plead. "I just got roped into a dress rehearsal so quickly and Brawly wanted to talk to me and—"

"You know what? Don't, alright? Just… don't," Wallflower barks, putting her hand up. Her voice was surprisingly piercing, causing all the commotion in the room to stop. "Bringing me here just to ignore me like everyone else at this school. You're no different from them. It was stupid for me to think you were. That _anyone_ here cared about me!"

"Wallflower! I _do_ care about you!" you cry.

"You literally haven't talked to me since you started performing," Wallflower says. "Not even during your break! But you know what? Why should you care? Why should you even spare a _glance?_" Her voice turned sarcastic. "After all… you did that '_dope_ solo' at the showcase last weekend, which automatically makes you a 'rockstar', right? The most popular guy in school? A celebrity? You could get _any_ girl you wanted, right? Just snap your fingers and wink at them, _right?_" she cries, her voice getting louder. "So why should you pay _any_ attention to me? Some nobody who you didn't even know _existed_ until a couple days ago! I'll give you credit for being the only student to remember me for more than an hour, but you probably won't even recognize me after today, if you even bother to _notice_ me to begin with!"

"Wallflower, it's not like that!" you plead.

"That's what _everyone_ says!" she shouts. "Right before I'm instantly forgotten, like I vanished into thin air or something." She takes some deep breaths, and you notice a tear falling down her cheek, making your heart rip. "It's such a shame, too. I was starting to think that… maybe… you and I… _ugh!_ It doesn't matter! _Nothing_ I do matters! I told you how I felt! I told you why I felt so insecure! I told you _everything_, and you _still neglected me?!_ I _hate you!_" She gasped, covering her mouth as tears began streaming down her face. Time seemed to stop as the silence blanketed the room. With a frustrated grunt and teary eyes, she grabs her things and storms to the exit. "Thanks for wasting my time." She bursts through the door, leaving the band room in complete silence… and you mortified.

The Rainbooms began whispering amongst themselves, probably talking about how much of an ignorant jerk you were. Flash and Brawly at least looked sympathetic, but no amount of sympathy could heal your broken heart. A broken heart like you've never felt before. It was worse than finding out your exes were using you to get more popular themselves, and all your work into that relationship was for nothing. You've only known Wallflower for several days, yet the sting in your heart was immobilizing. It hurt. It hurt so much. Her words cut through your very soul like it was paper. She _hated _you? The thought alone was like a searing-hot branding iron on your heart. A tear escaped your eye, chilling your cheek. All you could do was stare at the door where she stormed out. Perhaps the most beautiful girl you've ever known… and you blew it.

How could you be stupid?

"Sorry, bro," Flash says, walking up and patting you on the back.

"You'll find someone else though, right?" Brawly calls out.

"How?" you say, sniffling. "She was… amazing. You guys didn't see the side of her that I saw yesterday."

"Darling, can I make a suggestion?" Rarity calls out.

"What?" you ask.

"You seem very interested in her," Rarity says, to which you nod, wiping the tears out of your eyes. "Well, I don't know her personally, I don't think any of us do, but perhaps you could get her a gift of some kind?"

"A gift?" you say. "What could I possibly get her to… wait…"

You recall something she said yesterday. It was subtle, and just in passing, but it just might work.

"I think I have an idea," you say. "Thanks, Rarity!"

Rarity gives you a quick hug with the rest of the girls wishing you luck as you bolt out of the room. Wallflower was nowhere to be seen, but you had a plan. A last resort to win her back.

* * *

The end of school on Thursday. Wallflower hasn't texted you at all, which wasn't too surprising. Why would she bother after being such a jerk to her. All you've been able to think about is her yelling at you. Even as mad as she was… she was still so pretty.

Maybe… just maybe… you could win her back. Those tears in her eyes as she stormed out were undeniable. She liked you… as least _before_ you failed her. There might be a chance. Gathering the necessary items from your locker and the band room, you take a deep breath and head for Wallflower's locker. Thank goodness, she was still there. Your heart felt heavy, noticing her face was filled with more sorrow than usual. And it was your fault. But you had to press on. Even if she tore you apart in front of everyone and ruined your reputation, as least you tried. Wallflower was worth the risk.

Taking a deep breath, you hold your hands behind your back to conceal your gift and approach her.

"Wallflower?"

She sighs, not looking in your direction. There was clear frustration in her face.

"I'm surprised you still remember my name," Wallflower says. "Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"No," you say, trying not to let her break your resolve, no matter how cold her aura was. "I came to see you."

She purses her lips, finally turning her head to look at you. Her cheeked looked reddened, and her eyes bloodshot. Had she been crying.

"Look… I've had a rough day. I did something horrible, and I don't want to talk," she says.

"Well, maybe I can cheer you up?" you suggest.

"You don't understand," she says, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I did something… despicable. Irredeemable."

"What was it?" you ask.

"Just… please…" she says, choking up. "I want to be alone."

"Yeah? Well, too bad," you say, smirking. "I'm not leaving until I see a smile on that face."

Wallflower furls her eyebrows. You try to stay cool, even though on the inside you're preparing yourself against anything she might say. But instead, to your surprise, her expression softens. She sighs, shaking her head. "Okay… fine. What do you want?"

You take another deep breath, bracing yourself for the possible storm.

"Look… I was a jerk yesterday. I invited you along to introduce you to my friends, and I got so caught up in rehearsal that… I forgot about you. Just like everyone else at school. I'm so sorry. Really. I'll never be able describe how sorry I am for betraying you like that. I understand if you don't want to forgive me. It was the worst thing I could've done to you, and you have every right to hate me. But… I do care about you. I really do. And to prove it… I got you these."

You present your gift. Upon seeing it, she gasped, her eyes going wide as you hand it to her. It was a bouquet of flowers… but not just any flowers.

"These… these are Forget-me-Nots," Wallflower says.

"Yeah," you say. "They're your favorite, right?"

Wallflower's eyes well up with tears again as she covers her mouth.

"You… you remembered my favorite flower?" Wallflower coos, taking a sniff of the flower.

"Of course," you say, offering a soft smile.

Tears begin streaming down her cheeks again… but not tears of anger or sadness. You can clearly see her cheeks curling up into a smile.

"Wow…" she says. "You actually remembered…"

Your smile grows bigger as you see Wallflower practically drowning in joy. You didn't expect her to get so emotional, but you weren't about to argue. It was so adorable.

"This is so sweet…" she coos. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," you say. "But that's not it."

"It's not?" Wallflower says.

You shake your head, slinging your guitar around to your front.

"I wanted to… give you your own 'dope solo'," you say.

Wallflower giggled. "Oh gosh…"

You smile and begin playing for her.

"Wait!" she says, placing her hand on yours to stop your strumming.

"What?" you ask. "Do you not want this? I don't have to do it if you don't want."

Wallflower glanced at her bouquet, then back at you with a big smile. She gently took your hand.

"Follow me," she says.

"Um… okay," you say. You couldn't deny that you were getting butterflies from holding Wallflower's hand. Butterflies was another rare feeling, but it was consistent with what Wallflower seemed to do to you.

She leads you out of the school over to the forest right behind the campus. You trek into a small path clearing, where the thick canopy only allowed small beams of sunlight to slip through. Wallflower kept leading you deeper into the woods until you could make out a pool of sunlight hidden behind the trees. Turning the corner, you could make out a clearing. When Wallflower lead you to the clearing, a feeling of familiarity filled you.

"Wait…" you say, looking around. "This is…"

"…my garden," Wallflower said.

You can't help but scan the area in awe. It was really Wallflower's garden. It was even prettier in person. He could see some plants that weren't captured by the camera, hidden from its field of view. The dark forest around them was pierced by sunlight peeking through the exposed areas of the canopy, giving the entire area a heavenly feel. So much flora, and even some vegetables and fruit, all planted and cared for by Wallflower.

"So… what do you think?" Wallflower asks.

You look to see Wallflower smiling at you. Your heart skips a beat at how beautiful she looks in the sunlight.

"It's amazing," you say. "You're sure you did this all on your own?"

Wallflower giggled, blushing profusely. "Yep. All me. I'll have to find a place to put your bouquet later, but I'll just set it next to the Forget-me-Nots that are here already."

"Wallflower… tell me something,"

"What?" she asks.

"Why'd you bring me here?" you ask. "I thought you hated me."

She pursed her lips, pondering for a second before offering a smile once more.

"Well, that was before I knew you cared so much," Wallflower says. "Most people don't even remember my name… much less my favorite flower."

You couldn't help but smile at how she was blushing and playing with her hair. Too cute.

"So… um… you had as song you wanted to play for me?" Wallflower says.

You smirk, readying your guitar. She directs you over to a stone bench to the side of the garden, and you sit down. She sits next to you as you make sure your guitar is tuned. When you confirmed that everything sounded correct… you began to play. It wasn't a very lengthy song, but nevertheless profound in its meaning. A simple love ballad… for the prettiest girl you've ever known. As you played, Wallflower's timid side started coming out more. She brought her long hair around to conceal her blushing cheeks and big smile. It didn't do much to mask her big, brown, puppy-dog eyes, though. She looked too cute when she was shy.

You strum the last chord, letting the sound dissipate completely before making eye contact with her again. She gives you a small round of applause, her cheeks bright red. It seemed like her eyes were becoming shiny with tears as well.

"Wow… I-I don't what to say. Thank you," Wallflower says.

"You're welcome," you say, taking your guitar off and placing it next to the bench.

"Hey… um… I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," Wallflower says. "I didn't mean what I said. You did get kind of roped into that rehearsal, and it was just one time. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. And... I definitely don't hate you. I… I could never hate you. Not after you've given me so attention and been so nice to me all week

"It's okay," you say. "But it wasn't cool of me to neglect you after learning so much about you. So, I'm sorry too."

"Can I just ask… why?" Wallflower asks. "Why have you been so nice to me? You could have any girl in school if you wanted to. So… why me?"

All you can do is smile as you feel butterflies in your stomach. A sensation that should make you feel uncomfortable, but instead you interpret it as your heart confirming that this was the right girl.

"Because… you're special," you say.

"Special? Me?" Wallflower says. "H-How?"

You lift your hand up to brush the hair out of her face, making her shudder. She looks at you deeply with those chocolate, brown eyes, warming your pounding heart.

"Well… because you're the first girl to make me feel weak," you say. "Usually when I talk to girls, I always know what to say to make them crazy for me. But you? You didn't fall for any of it. You just brushed it off like it was nothing. And from that moment… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" Wallflower says, blushing harder.

"I may not have remembered you the first couple times… but that third time it… it was like you burned yourself into my mind," you say. "And then I got to know you in the Yearbook Committee room… and learned how sweet and genuine you are."

"Genuine?" Wallflower asks. "What do you mean?"

"Well… being popular has its cons too," you say. "Don't get me wrong, it's nowhere close to what you've felt all these years, but sometimes girls would date me just for the reputation gains. After they got what they wanted, they would dump me, and all the work I put into that relationship would be wasted. Those girls were pretty on the outside… but selfish and ugly on the inside."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," Wallflower says.

"But… then there's you," you say, placing your hand on her thigh. Her eyes widen as you move your hand and stare directly into her eyes. "You're just… yourself. You're pretty inside _and_ out."

She gasps, her eyes widening. "Y-You think I'm… pretty?"

You smirk, lifting your hand to caress her cheek. She moans as she leans into your hand, her eyes never wavering from yours.

"Wallflower, I've gotten a lot of attention from a lot of girls since the musical showcase," you say. "But you're the prettiest of them all."

Her smile grows bigger than you've ever seen. A tear escapes her eye as she giggles to herself.

"Oh gosh… nobody's ever said that to me," Wallflower says. "Do you really mean it?"

You nod. "You're so beautiful, Wallflower."

She doesn't say anything. She just smiles big, leaning into the hand caressing her adorable freckled cheek, as well as the feeling of your hand on her thigh. She sniffles as tears stream from her eyes. She looks so gorgeous and cute right now. She was putty in your hands, but somehow this felt more rewarding than simply winking at a random girl. Your hand was being soaked by tears.

"You okay?" you ask.

Wallflower nods. "I'm just… really happy right now."

The feeling in your heart was indescribable. It was like a warm hearth fire, soothing your entire body as you gave Wallflower the affection she deserved. A warmth you've never felt before, like your heart was speaking to you. Your heart began pounding as you gazed deeply into her eyes. Her intoxicating aroma of flowers and fresh water flooded your senses, drawing you closer. You could feel her leaning in as well, your hand slipping past her cheek to behind her neck. You glance down at her lips. They looked so soft and delicious. You could feel a puff of her breath grace your lips… and it sent you over the edge. You closed the gap between you and Wallflower, connecting your first kiss.

She moaned into your mouth as you wrapped your arms around her. She melted in your embrace as you slowly moved your lips, remembering that this was her _very_ _first_ kiss. She was clearly shy and inexperienced, but it didn't make the feeling of her lips any less euphoric, nor did it make her pleasured moans any less sexy. Her soft, tender lips were like candy, and her inebriating scent engulfed your senses. Her lips molded so perfectly together with yours as she got more used to your movements. You could feel her pushing more into your lips, and in response you picked up the pace. Her moans became deeper and longer as your lips moved faster. She mirrored perfectly, sending surges of bliss through your body. You've had many first kisses before… but none came remotely close to the pleasure you were feeling. It was unlike any kiss you've experienced before.

When you begin running out of oxygen, you pull away. Wallflower's eyes were still closed, as if trying to hold on to the feeling of the kiss. Slowly her eyes opened, and her lips curled into the biggest, most beautiful smile you've seen in your life.

"Wow…" Wallflower coos.

"How was your first kiss?" you ask.

"That was _amazing,_" she says, moving closer to you and leaning her head on your shoulder. You take it one step further and lift her legs up for her to sit in your lap. She didn't seem to mind. Her smile was as big as it could be. She leans her forehead against yours, looking deep into your eyes. The blue sky and sunlight behind her head formed a halo around her face. Her eyes were shiny with tears streaming down her face. In this moment, there was no question.

Wallflower Blush was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I've never felt so happy," Wallflower said, giving you a shy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I… I feel like I matter now."

You smile and lean in for another kiss. You have to support her body as she melts in her arms, moaning into your mouth.

"Everyone matters, Wallflower," you say. "I promise, you won't be invisible anymore."

Her crying becomes more intense, wiping her cheeks only to immediately be replaced with more tears.

"Oh gosh… I'm sorry. I'm such a mess right now," Wallflower says. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"It's okay, babe," you say. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"B-Babe?" Wallflower says. "Wait… like… as in… being your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to," you say, smirking.

Her cheeks go bright red, redder than they've ever been before. She hides her face behind her hair again, looking so unbelievably cute.

"Wow… yes! Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!" she squeals, giving you the biggest, warmest hug you've ever felt. You hold her tightly, feeling her tears chill your neck. The joy in your heart was unfathomable. You can't help yourself from giving her another big kiss, this time pouring all your passion into it. You even lay her down in the grass and climb on top of her. It was perhaps a bit of an overwhelming move to pull on Wallflower, but she didn't seem to mind much, quickly melting beneath you as you caressed your lips with hers. Of all the kisses you've had prior, this is the most passionate you've ever felt in your life.

Wallflower Blush was all yours. Seemingly the most unlikely girl was now yours. Who knew that she was so sweet, cute, and genuine? Especially after such a cold, awkward first encounter. But now, she was all yours, and you could shower her with all the affection she deserves. Treat her like the beautiful princess she is. And maybe you could learn a thing or two from her? Like not being a total douchebag all the time, and remembering to be humble. So much to look forward to with Wallflower, you can hardly wait.

She's more than just a wallflower now. She's _your_ wallflower, and you were going to make sure the whole school knew how amazing Wallflower Blush was, and what they've been missing out on.

* * *

Y'know, I wasn't going to continue this series, but after watching _Forgotten Friendship_, I realized that I related to Wallflower so much. I was pretty much invisible in school too for the longest time. I had no friends and nobody seemed to know me. And nowadays I still worry about being forgotten. With this epiphany, I decided to give her a oneshot of her own. Honestly, I like Wallflower. She just couldn't handle that kind of god-like power and got carried away (like she said).

I think she deserves some love, so I hope you enjoyed it :P:P:P


End file.
